winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar
Sire: Mother: Brother: Littermates: |pup = Fumble |adult = Sugar |past = Pup, Prisoner, Pack Member |current = Alpha |status = Alive |image 3 = File: Sugar.pup.jpg |image 1 = File: Sugar.png}}Sugar is a fluffy, black female Race Dog and Grey Wolf mix with pointed ears, a white stripe on her chest, and a white diamond mark on her forehead, and pale blue eyes. Personality Sugar is a social, friendly, and easygoing dog. She comes from a long line of dogs, one of her long-ago grandparents being a wolf. Backstory and Facts * Raised for part of her life in the Trap House but mostly contained with the longpaws, Sugar is patient and known to endure tough events that others couldn't. She befriended Mysterious after the white she-wolf was kept in the longpaw house, and taught her how to act around the longpaws. In return, Mysterious kept her promise to set them all free, even going as far to burn the longpaw settlement so that no other animals could be tortured. This brave act, as well as Mysterious's courage, inspired Sugar, and taught her valuable leadership qualities. * Sugar's appearance is very similar to Searchlight in Stone Fox. * Sugar and Mysterious are extremely close friends, perhaps even closer then Mysterious and Honest. Quotes :Don’t do that!” A black wolf-like dog hissed across the room. “They’ll hurt you worse and make you leave for sure.” :Mysterious shrank away from the longpaw as through afraid, but in reality her insides where writhing with rage. It walked over to the black dog and scratched their ears, crooning softly. Eventually, the creature hurriedly left, his back paws stomping on the polished floor. The white-wolf waited a moment before glaring at the stranger-dog, while licking at her bleeding nose. "I know that! It caught me off guard." She softened her expression slightly, trying not to feel cross with the dog. "I'm Mysterious, who are you?" :“Sugar,” the dog replied. She looked at Mysterious. “I hoped to never see another animal in here. It’s less dangerous, but the longpaws are always touching me... and making me submit. It’s humiliating.” ― Sugar and Mysterious meet :"I don't know, Blur. I don't know if Packs are for me. I lived with barely any contact from other dogs and wolves for as long as I can remember. I want to explore the world; see what I've been missing! How can I do that if I'm tied down to a Pack?" ― Sugar to Blur about joining the Wild Pack :Fox Sharp caught Sugar's eye, getting to his paws expectantly. He'd been thinking of ways to support the new Alpha; he hadn't tried much with Moon, he admitted to himself. /Fox Mother appointed me as Beta. She trusted me to be able to serve whoever came after her./ "Alpha." His voice was polite as he dipped his head in greeting. :“Beta.” Sugar returned his greeting. She met his eye and forced her paws still. Her voice came out louder than she’d expected. “I have decided to appoint Fox Swift to lead at my side. I want you to stay as Beta - I need your help as well - but I need someone to share the responsibilities of Alpha with me. I wanted to tell you before I told the Pack. I hope the three of us can work well together.” ― Sugar appoints Fox Swift as co-alpha Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Race Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Wolfdogs Category:Wolfdog Traphouse Pack Members Category:Prisoners Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Alphas